Battle Couple
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Just TaoRis and BaekYeol couple. Yang minat silahkan dimakan eh dibaca :)


**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME. Author cuman minjem namanya aja buat dipajang#dicakar Naga**

**Rating: T++ alias M**

**Genre : Humor and Romance**

**Pair : TaoRis and BaekYeol **

**Summary : Chanyeol menantang Kris untuk bertarung siapakah yang lebih tahan lama dalam melakukan 'itu' dengan pasangan mereka. Siapakah yang menang? Dan bagaimana penderiataan Tao dan Baekhyun sebagai Uke? Check this out readers.**

**Warning : Yaoi as Boys Love, Lemon, PWP, NC-18, SMUT, Humor gak mutu, Typho, Gaje, Alur berantakan, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Battle Couple**

**Taoris vs BaekYeol**

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" teriak Kris tiba-tiba yang membuat Tao kaget.

" Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Park Chanyeol?" ucap Kris setengah berteriak pada telepon genggam miliknya.

Dirinya kini tengah berada di kamar Hotel setelah menyelesaikan konser SMTOWN Live World Tour mereka di Bangkok. Ucapan Kris yang sedikit keras itu membuat sang magnae EXO-M Huang Zi Tao yang tengah tiduran di kasur menaikkan alisnya. Tao tidak menyangka Kris akan berteriak pada seorang Park Chanyeol, yang merupakan sahabat baik Kris diseberang telepon sana.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Tao penasaran namun dia urungkan niatnya untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Karena Tao merasa sangat tidak sopan jika menguping pembicaraan orang lain, bahkan jika orang itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Tao pun kembali menikmati acara yang tengah dia tonton dengan santai dikamar mereka.

Kamar mereka berdua cukup elegan dan mewah, dengan dua kasur ukuran Queen size, sebuah sofa dengan karpet lembut dan TV Flat 32 inch didepan sofa. Kamar mereka juga dilengkapi perabotan lainnya yang tidak kalah cantik dan menarik, sedangkan untuk letak kamar mandi berada disamping kamar tidur paling ujung dekat jendela kamar. Sebuah kamar yang cukup berkesan bagi Tao.

'**Ya ampun Krissie~ jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang aku katakan bukan? Kita bertanding siapa yang lebih tahan lama melakukan making love dengan pasangan kita.'** ucap Chanyeol diseberang sana dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Kris memerah mendengar kata '_making love'_, karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat adik kecilnya sedikit hard. Jika saja Kris tidak memiliki pertahanan terhadap hormon liarnya, mungkin saja dia saat ini langsung menyerang Tao yang tengah tiduran di kasur. Memberikan kecupan dan gigitan kecil pada panda tercintanya hingga membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang sejadi-jadinya.

'**Hello~ Krissie! Aku tahu kau sedang berpikir ingin memakan Tao sekarang hahaha,'**

Kris bergumam kecil, mencaci maki Chanyeol dengan nada pelan karena mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. Selain itu juga karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan Krissie. Apa-apaan nama panggilan itu?

"Berhenti tertawa Chanyeol atau aku patahkan lehermu jika kita bertemu nanti," desis Kris dengan nada pelan. Desisan Kris barusan membuat tawa Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, walau Kris tahu Chanyeol tengah menahan tawanya saat ini dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

'**Jadi bagaimana? Terima tawaranku atau tidak?'** tanya Chanyeol sedikit antusias mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Tidak," balas Kris singkat padat dan jelas.

'**Eh? Waeyou? Apa kau takut akan kalah heh?'** Kris menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menaikkan sudut bibirnya mendengar nada suara Kris yang naik.

'**Maksudku~ kau takut jika ternyata aku tahu kau dan pandamu itu ketika melakukan making love hanya satu ronde saja hwahahahaha,'** Chanyeol tertawa keras, bahkan tawanya bisa didengar oleh Tao dan Kris langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Kris bergumam tidak jelas karena telinganya berdengung akibat suara Chanyeol yang begitu memekakan telinganya.

Kris kemudian menatap Tao yang memasang wajah ada-apa pada Kris.

"Penyakit gila Chanyeol sedang kambuh, jangan terlalu khawatir _baby_." Ucap Kris yang diangguki oleh Tao. Kris kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

'**Apa yang aku katakan benar bukan Krissie~?'** goda Chanyeol yang makin membuat Kris naik pitam.

"Oke, aku terima tantanganmu PARK CHANYEOL. Dan jika aku menang, kau harus berpakaian maid wanita dan sekaligus menjadi maid selama satu minggu di dorm. Bagaimana?"

'**Hal itu juga berlaku padamu Krissie~ dan sebentar lagi aku akan ke kamarmu dan Tao bersama dengan Baekkieku tercinta.'**dan setelahnya Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dengan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris. Kris mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, menenangkan emosinya yang naik karena dia kini sudah terperangkap dalam permainan sang happy virus.

Kris merasakan sentuhan lembut ditangan kanannya. Kris menatap ke kanan dimana Tao tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan pandangan khawatir. Wajah Kris langsung rileks dan Kris memberikan senyumnya pada Tao.

"Tidak apa, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya kesal karena Chanyeol membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu," Tao mengangguk dan Kris kemudian mengecup bibir Tao dengan lembut. Mereka larut dalam ciuman selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Tao melepaskan ciuman mereka karena keperluan akan pasokan udara.

"Memangnya lelucon apa yang Chanyeol _hyung_ katakan padamu Dduizhang?" tanya Tao sedikit penasaran yang malah membuat Kris menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Err i-itu Chanyeol bilang di-dia."

Sebelum Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok _namja_ tinggi yang tengah menggendong seorang _namja_ imut dengan bridal style. _Namja_ imut itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Baekhyun dan _namja_ tinggi yang menggendongnya adalah Chanyeol.

"Ayyoo i'm coming~." seru Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang amat tinggi.

Kontan saja kedatangan keduanya membuat Kris dan Tao sedikit terkejut. Kris terkejut karena tidak tahu jika Chanyeol datang secepat ini dan Tao terkejut karena dia melihat Baekhyun yang merupakan _hyung_ tersayangnya terlihat memberontak. Bukan hanya itu, leher Baekhyun penuh dengan bercak merah yang sudah pasti Tao tahu dari mana asal bercak merah itu. Selain itu, Tao terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang langsung mengunci kamar mereka.

Wajah Tao memerah saat Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun penuh nafsu masih dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga melepaskan bibirnya dari terkaman bibir Chanyeol yang ganas dan lapar. Baekhyun langsung menatap Tao yang masih menatap dirinya dan Chanyeol dengan wajah merah.

"TAO PERGI DARI SINI CEPAT! CHANNIE DAN KRIS, MEREKA SEDANG MERENCANAKAN SESU-AKKHHHHH," ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol melemparkan dirinya pada kasur dan langsung menindih tubuh kecilnya. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun kembali berucap, Chanyeol dengan ganas melumat bibir Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun pasrah tidak bisa melawan lagi.

Tao terdiam, tidak mengerti arti ucapan Baekhyun yang memerintahkannya pergi dari kamar. Tapi, dia sedikit mencerna ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Kris kekasihnya dan Chanyeol tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Tao terlonjak kaget saat merasakan seseorang tengah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang rampingnya. Tao menatap kesamping dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata Kris yang tengah dilanda nafsu. Tao menelan ludah melihatnya, dia rasa nasibnya akan sama dengan Baekhyun sebentar lagi.

"Tao," panggil Kris dengan nada serak yang sexy, membuat Tao merinding mendengarnya.

Kris mengecup leher Tao.

"Ngghhh~," Tao mengerang karena Kris menyentuh salah satu titif tersensitif ditubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Chanyeol memaksaku untuk bertanding dengannya _baby_," Kris kembali mengecup pelan leher Tao. Sekuat tenaga Kris tidak menggigit dan meninggalkan bekas _kiss_ _mark_ diperpotongan leher Tao.

"Aahhh Kris-_ge_, pertandingan macam apa aaahhh itu geehhhh," tanya Tao ditengah erangannya karena Kris mengecupi lehernya terus menerus.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi _baby_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kris langsung menarik Tao dan menidurkannya disalah satu kasur yang lain. Mata Kris sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikasur yang satunya, mereka berdua masih berciuman panas sekarang. Kris mendesis sebal dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka berdua, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir manis nan lembut milik Tao.

"Haaahhhh ngaahhhh mmmpphhh Channieehhh henti-aahhh," Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sekuat tenaga. Namun Chanyeol yang sudah dalam mode _horny_ sudah sangat sulit untuk dihentikan. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, meminta akses untuk masuk dalam goa hangat milik kekasihnya. Namun, Baekhyun bersikeras menutup mulutnya karena tidak memberi izin pada lidah Chanyeol untuk masuk dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat penolakan Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, satu tangan Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam baju piyama miliknya dan meremas dada bidang miliknya.

"Aaakkkhhh Chanyeol kkhhhh mmpphhh," Baekhyun mendesah keras saat satu tangan Chanyeol meremas dadanya dan memainkan salah satu nipplenya. Karena desahan tersebut, mulut Baekhyun terbuka dan Chanyeol tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu dengan langsung melesatkan lidahnya masuk dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Lidah Chanyeol langsung terlibat pertarungan dengan lidah Baekhyun. Membuat lidah keduanya bertarung satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang dominan, dan tentu saja Chanyeol adalah pemenangnya. Lidah Chanyeol langsung mengabsen gigi putih Baekhyun satu persatu dan bisa dia rasakan sisa ice cream rasa Strawberry yang tidak lama Baekhyun makan sebelum kemari.

"Ngaahhh eumpphhh," desah Baekhyun tanpa henti merasakan rangsangan ditubuhnya. Wajahnya mulai makin memerah dan dengan sedikit kasar dia mendorong dada Chanyeol, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sebelum Baekhyun memprotes akibat ciuman Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menciumi leher putih milik kekasihnya dan memberi gigitan kecil disana. Kegiatan itu, membuat seruan protes Baekhyun berganti menjadi lenguhan yang sangat keras. Mata Chanyeol melirik kesebelahnya, dimana kini musuhnya dalam pertandiangn ini yang tidak lain adalah Kris tengah mencium leher Tao dengan ganas.

"Aakkhhh Kris-gehh aaakkhhh ssshhhh aannggg," Kris terus memberikan kecupan dan gigitan kecil di area leher jenjang Tao. Sudah banyak bercak merah disana yang Kris buat dan seperti biasa, hanya desahan dan erangan yang bisa Tao keluarkan saat Kris melakukannya. Namun, tanpa Tao sadari suara desahannya yang bagai melodi lagu terindah ditelinga Kris. Malah membuat libido Kris makin naik karenanya.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memerah sempurna dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri wajah manisnya, terlebih dengan mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak tutup dan buka karena menarik napas yang dalam. Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan sexy dihadapannya. Kemudian mata tajamnya beralih pada bibir _kissable_ milik Tao dan sekali lagi Kris menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lebih liar dan panas dari sebelumnya.

"Eungghhh emmppp ngaaaahhh," Tao melenguh hebat saat lidah Kris mulai masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengeskploitasi yang ada didalamnya. Bukan hanya itu, Kris juga menghisap mulutnya beberapa kali. Membuat bibirnya makin membengkak dan merah karena ciuman dan hisapan dari mulut Kris.

Kris mulai membuka kancing piyama Tao satu persatu, dan dapat dia rasakan kini suhu tubuh mereka berdua naik cukup drastis. Setelah semua kancing Tao terbuka, Kris melebarkan piyama Tao. Hal itu membuat dada dan perut Tao terekspose dengan sempurna. Kris menarik bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Tao sedikit kecewa, karena rasa nikmat saat Kris mencium dirinya menghilang. Kris terkekeh pelan melihat ekspressi Tao.

"Sabar _baby_, ini baru dimulai." Kris menurunkan kepalanya hingga dia dihadapkan pada dada bidang Tao dengan kulit putih mulusnya yang tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.

"Kris~ geehhh," nafas Tao tertahan saat bibir Kris mengecup pelan dadanya dan kembali memberikan kecupan kecil disana. Hal tersebut juga membuat dada Tao naik turun tak beraturan. Kris mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati pelan area nipple kanan Tao. Membuat sebuah garis lingkaran yang basah karena saliva di area nipple Tao

"AAHHH KRISS AAHHH," Tao menjerit kecil saat Kris menggigit kecil salah satu nipplenya.

"Haaahhhh Dduizhang oohhhhh aangghhhhh," desah Tao yang membuat celana Kris menyempit karena suara desahan indah tersebut langsung membuat libidonya makin lama makin naik.

Suara desahan keras Tao membuat Chanyeol mendengus. Tidak mau kalah, Chanyeol langsung melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya dengan tidak sabaran membuka baju piyama Baekhyun dan dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol langsung mengulum salah satu nipple Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras. Tidak lupa Chanyeol menggigit pelan nipple Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mendesah dengan nada keras karena rangsangan yang Chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya. Dan apa yang barusan Chanyeol lakukan membuatnya terasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

"AAHHHH Channie huuhhh ngaaahhhhh ooohhh," Baekhyun menarik kepalanya kebelakang dengan kedua tangan meremas rambut Chanyeol. Sungguh nikmat, sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya begitu nikmat tak terhingga.

"Benar begitu _chagiya_~ teruslah mendesah dengan keras, jangan kalah dengan mereka berdua." Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia paham betul permainan apa yang Chanyeol dan Kris lakukan. Mereka berdua bertanding siapa yang lebih hebat dan tahan lama dalam melakukan making love atau lebih bisa dibilang seks.

'**Ugh, dasar mereka berdua sama-sama mesum,'** batin Baekhyun pasrah.

Chanyeol mulai kembali menjilati nipple Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan lidah terlatih miliknya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai menjalari tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari dada, perut dan pinggang Baekhyun. Apa yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun membuat _namja_ yang sedang ditindihnya itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara indahnya dan hal itu hanya membuat sang seme makin liar dan beringas. Belum lagi saat ini Baekhyun begitu kelihatan sangat menggoda dimata seorang Park Chanyeol.

"AGGHHHH," Baekhyun mengerang dengan keras saat telapak tangan Chanyeol bermain-main diatas kejantanan miliknya yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol melakukan gerakkan memijat pada kejantanan Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sekuat mungkin menahan desahannya yang malah akan membuat libido kekasihnya makin naik.

"Jangan ditutup _honey_~ buka mulutmu dan biarkan suara indahmu mengalir keluar dari dalam mulutmu," Chanyeol kemudian dengan sengaja meremas kejantanan Baekhyun. Kontan saja hal itu membuat desahan yang ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh Baekhyun meluncur dengan indah dari dalam mulutnya.

"HAAHHHH HUUAAAAHHH CHANNIEHHHHH!"

"Kau menyukai ini? My _honey_ Baekkie~," dan kembali Chanyeol meremas kejantanan Baekhyun.

"GUAAAHHHH NNGGAAAAHHHH Chan aakkhh jangan menggodakuhhh," wajah Baekhyun makin memerah dan napasnya mulai memburu. Selain itu, Chanyeol bisa melihat kilat nafsu dibalik manik mata Baekhyun yang menatap intens dirinya. Chanyeol menyeringai, sudah jelas kemenangan akan berpihak padanya. Berapa ronde pun sepertinya Baekhyun akan siap dengannya.

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya dalam celana Baekhyun dan kembali tangannya meremas kejantanan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya meremas, Chanyeol juga mulai mengcoknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Baekhyun mengerang dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya dengan suara keras. Sebelum akhirnya cairan kental keluar dari kejantanannya dan mengotori celana serta tangan Chanyeol.

Dilain pihak Kris masih asyik mengulum nipple Tao secara bergantian, membuat Tao melenguh nikmat karenanya. Kedua libido _namja_ tersebut pun makin naik karena kegiatan panas mereka. Tangan Kris mulai menyusup masuk kedalam celana piyama Tao dan mengelus kejantanan ukenya yang sudah tegang dan mengeluarkan precum diujungnya. Sebelum akhirnya Kris meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Tao dengan tempo pelan yang perlahan menjadi cepat.

"Yeaaahh Kris akkhhhh huaaahhh euuunggaahhhh," desahan Tao makin tidak terkendali saat Kris terus mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Dan tak lama Tao klimaks, menyemburkan cairan putihnya hingga membasahi celananya dan tangan Kris.

Chanyeol menatap satu pasangan lain yang telah bercumbu dengan panasnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Chanyeol menjilati tangannya yang masih terdapat cairan milik Baekhyun. Kris pun tidak mau kalah, dia menjilati juga cairan manis milik Tao yang mengotori tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku yang akan menang Krissie~," ucap Chanyeol sembari meremas kembali kejantanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah keras dan tertahan sebagai balasan dari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Kris kembali menggenggam kejantanan Tao dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Tao melenguh nikmat tak tertahan, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun. Kris maupun Chanyeol sama-sama menyeringai.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita lakukan _blowjob_ untuk mereka Krissie~,"

"Kurasa begitu Chansie~," Chanyeol mendengus mendengar nick name aneh yang Kris berikan. Tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan celana Baekhyun hingga naked total. Hal itu juga berlaku pada Kris yang sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaian Tao.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Tao yang sudah mulai kembali berdiri tegak. Kris mengecup ujung kejantanan Tao bermaksud menggodanya, Tao mendesis nikmat karenanya. Tao sedikit mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih memberikan kecupan ringan pada ujung kejantanannya yang mulai kembali mengeluarkan precum.

"Ohhh Kris~ gehhh jangan menggodaku aahhh, cepatthhh lakukan eungh"

"Hmmm~ aku tidak mengerti maksudmu _baby_?" tanya Kris pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kris masih melakukan kegiatannya memberi kecupan pada ujung kejantanan sang _namja_ bermata pandanya.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan permintaannya, tapi tubuhnya sangat menginginkannya sekarang.

"Hisap milikku Kris-gehhh akkhh dalam mulutmu, kumohon~" pinta Tao dengan wajah memelas dan memerah sempurna. Kris tersenyum puas mendengar permintaan kekasihnya. Kris dekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Tao dan berbisik dengan suara seksi nan serak miliknya.

"Tentu _baby_~ panggil aku _Dduizhang_ setelah ini dan teruslah memohon padaku," Kris menggigit kecil cuping telinga Tao sebelum akhirnya Kris kembali ke posisi semula. Kris mulai memasukkan kejantanan Tao dalam mulutnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Mmhhh yeaahhh _Dduizhang_~ _suck_ mehhh _moreehhh_ aaahhh," ucap Tao ditengah desahannya. Tao bisa merasakan Kris tersenyum dalam kegiatannya.

Tao mulai memegang rambut Kris dengan kedua tangannya dan menekannya perlahan, memaksa Kris untuk memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam kedalam mulut Kris. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu merasakan kehangatan dibawah sana. Tao juga bisa merasakan bagaimana Kris menjilati batang kejantanannya dengan lidahnya dan menggigit kecil miliknya hingga membuatnya melayang dilangit ketujuh. Dan Kris begitu menikmati apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat ini. Terlebih Kris sangat suka melihat wajah _namjachingunya_ yang sangat haus akan sentuhannya dan itu makin membuatnya _hard_.

'**Kurasa akulah yang menang Chansie~ khekhekeh,'** pikir Kris.

Tao makin menekan puncak kepala Kris saat dirinya mulai kembali merasa akan klimaks.

"_Dduizhang_ aakhhh _fasterhhh_ _pleasehhh faster_ aahhhh," Kris makin mempercepat tempo naik turunnya dan bisa dia rasakan kejantanan Tao mulai makin menghangat dan berkedut-kedut didalam mulutnya.

"AAAKHHHHH _DDUIZHANG_!"

**CRROOOTTT**

Tao menumpahkan semua cairannya dalam mulut Kris. Kris menelan langsung semua cairan milik Tao, walau ada beberapa yang tumpah dan mengenai paha Tao.

"Oh _Yesshhh_ Chanyeol aaakkhhh _faster faster_ kkuuuhhh aannngghhhh," Baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat semua kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya dalam mulut hangat Chanyeol. Terlebih Chanyeol kini menghisapi kejantanannya dengan tempo yang cepat. Membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang erat bahu tegap kekasihnya.

"Mmhhh mmhhh nggghhh." Erang Chanyeol dalam kulumannya.

"Chanyeol aakhhh a-aku mau aaahhh keluarrr AAAKKHHHH CHANNIEEHHH!"

**CRROOTTT**

Dan kini cairan Baekhyunlah yang tumpah dalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelannya sedikit dan memberikan sisanya pada Baekhyun dengan melakukan kissing yang cukup panas. Dan saat mereka tengah melakukan ciuman, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan tiga jarinya dengan tidak sabaran dalam lubang hangat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit dalam ciuman mereka karena rasa sakit.

Air mata mulai meluncur dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menjilati air mati tersebut.

"Ssshhh santai dan rileks _honey_... sakitnya tidak akan lama okey?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, bermaksud menenangkannya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lemah.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang Baekhyun yang anehnya sangat sempit. Jelas saja karena ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan seks. Chanyeol melebarkan lubang Baekhyun dengan melakukan zig-zag pada ketiga jarinya dan begitu dia sudah merasa lubang Baekhyun sedikit longgar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan meminta persetujuan, Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mulai melepas semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Kris menjilati sisa cairan Tao yang tumpah diarea sekitar tubuh Tao. Setelahnya Kris memberikan tiga jarinya didepan mulut Tao. Kris terlebih dahulu menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang dia pakai sebelum kembali melanjutan kegiatannya.

"_Lick it baby_," titah Kris dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Tao merona. Tao mengangguk dan kemudian menjilati ketiga jari Kris dengan gerakkan sensual.

"_Fuck_!" maki Kris merasakan nikmatnya Tao saat mengulum ketiga jarinya dengan saliva. Terlebih Tao melakukannya dengan gaya sensual dan erotis, membuat Kris ingin langsung memasukkan dirinya dalam tubuh Tao.

"_Stop baby_," Tao mengerang kecewa saat Kris menarik ketiga jarinya, namun dengan cepat Tao menjerit keras begitu Kris langsung memasukkan kejantannya begitu saja.

"AAKKHHH SAKIT! KRIS-GE BODOH! KENAPA AAKKHH KAU LANGSUNG MASUK BEGITU AANNGGGHHH SAJA HAAHHHH?" tanya Tao disela-sela rasa sakit akibat masuknya kejantanan kekasihnya yang besar itu dalam lubangnya. Air mata mulai melucur deras mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Sorry baby_, kau membuatku ingin segera memasukimu. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dirimu yang begitu menggoda saat mengulum ketiga jariku," goda Kris sembari mengusap air mata kekasihnya.

Tao memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat manis, membuat Kris langsung menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman lembut.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kris sudah memasukkan miliknya pada tubuh Tao secara tidak sengaja langsung melesakkan miliknya juga dengan cepat pada lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukannya karena tidak ingin didahului oleh Kris, tanpa tahu Baekhyun menjerit sakit karenanya.

"AAAKKHHHHH CHANYEOL AAKKHHH!" jerit Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang sprai erat.

**BUGH**

Baekhyun memukuk kepala Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol merintih sakit dan memegang kepalanya.

"SAKIT BODOH!" maki Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun pelan.

"Mianhe Baekkie _honey_, aku hanya tidak ingin kita kalah dari Kris _hyung_ dan Tao." ucap Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah polos. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Itu semua karena kau melakukan taruhan bodoh, jangan memasang wajah sok tidak berdosa Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"YA! Apanya yang aakkhh hhaaahhh," ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan maju mundur. Membuat kejantanannya dalam lubang Baekhyun menerobos masuk makin dalam.

Baekhyun dengan refleks langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kekasihnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun. Posisi itu membuatnya mudah untuk memasuki lubang Baekhyun dan kenimatannya lebih terasa dibanding posisi lainnya.

"Aahhh sempit sekali honey, aahhh yesshhh," lenguh Chanyeol menikmati setiap sodokannya dalam lubang Baekhyun. Tidak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan lenguhannya menikmati lubangnya yang penuh oleh kejantanan milik kekasihnya. Sensasi saat kejantanan Chanyeol menggesek-gesek dinding rektumnya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan mengerang menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Kedua matanya tertutup, memberitahukan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar tengah menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol saat ini. Suara decit kasur pun menjadi melodi tambahan dalam pendengaran mereka.

"Baekkie _hyung_... _saranghae_," ucap Chanyeol disela-sela kegiatannya.

"_Nado_ aakkhh Channie aakkh _nado saranghae_ aakhhh," balas Baekhyun.

**CRROOOT **

**CRROOOT**

Mereka berdua pun klimaks, dengan cairan Chanyeol yang tertanam dalam lubang Baekhyun dan cairan Baekhyun yang tercecer diarea tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Akkhh... Akkhhh... Haahhh," Tao mendesah nikmat saat Kris terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedikit cepat. Kedua kakinya Tao istirahatkan pada bahu kekar Kris dan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Kris.

Kris melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Tao dan menariknya lebih dekat. Menikmati pemandangan wajah kekasihnya yang sangat sexy saat tengah menikmati seks mereka. Kris mulai melumat bibir Tao dengan pelan namun pasti. Mereka mulai beradu lidah dengan panas, hingga membuat suara kecipak saliva mereka yang saling beradu terdengar jelas dan lelehan saliva mulai turun dari sudut bibir Tao.

Kris menarik bibirnya dan kembali dia menatap wajah Tao.

"Kau sungguh manis dan _sexy_ Tao." puji Kris. Tao menutupi wajahnya saat Kris mengatakan hal tersebut, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kris tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Tao, dia melepaskan kedua tangan Tao yang menutupi wajahnya. Membuat mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"_I love you_ Tao,"

"_I love you too_ Kris-ge,"

"Kita pasti akan menang melawan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi bersiaplah _baby_," Tao mengangguk dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Kris mulai mempercepat tempo maju mundurnya hingga membuat suara decit kasur yang sangat keras.

"_Fuck_! Tao, kau sungguh sempit _baby_ aahhh yeaahhh ssshhh oooohh," desah Kris menikmati lubang rektum Tao yang begitu sempit mulai memijat kejantanannya didalam sana.

"Anngghhh... Dduizhang milikmu aakkhh besarr aakkhh lebih cepat aakkhh," Tao mulai meracau tidak jelas saat Kris mulai mempercepat tempo maju mundurnya

**CRROOTT**

**CRROOOTTT**

Kini giliran Tao dan Kris yang mencapai klimaks, namun mereka tidak berhenti begitu saja. Mereka melakukan kissing sebelum menuju ronde yang berikutnya

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Baekhyun, dia mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dan membalikkannya hingga kini dalam posisi menungging. Chanyeol mengocok kejantanannya sebentar sebelum kembali melesakkan kejantannya dalam lubang Baekhyun dalam sekali dorong. Karena cairan miliknya yang masih tertanam dalam lubang Baekhyunlah yang membuat kejantanannya mudah masuk dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Channiieehh aakkhh lebih dalamhh lagihh aaahh lebih cepatthhh aakkhhh," titah Baekhyun dengan matanya yang tertutup, begitu menikmati setiap sodokan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada lubangnya.

"Tentu my _honey_~ apapun untukmu," Chanyeol melakukan apa yang Baekhyun perintahkan, dengan lebih cepat dan lebih kasar dia menggenjot lubang Baekhyun yang begitu nikmat.

"Ohh yeahh Baekkie~ kau sungguh nikmat aakkhh sshhaahhh," racau Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut berpatisipasi dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga membuat kejantanan Chanyeol masuk makin dalam hingga menyentuh sweet spotnya.

**CRROOTT**

**CRROOOT**

Dan mereka pun kembali mencapai klimaks.

Kris tengah terbaring dikasur, dengan Tao yang berada diatasnya. Tao menggenggam kejantanan Kris saat dirinya mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Tao menggiring kejantanan Kris masuk kedalam lubang miliknya.

**JLEB**

"AAKKKHHHH," Tao maupun Kris melenguh nikmat bersamaan. Tao menahan tubuhnya dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya tumpuan. Kedua tangannya Tao istirahatkan pada dada bidang kekasihnya sedangkan kedua tangan Kris kini memegang erat kedua pinggangnya.

Tao mulai menaikkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan tempo pelan dan kemudian menjadi cepat. Dilain pihak, Kris mengangkat dan menurunkan pinggang Tao sesuai dengan tempo Tao. jelas saja hal itu membuat kejantanan Kris masuk begitu dalam dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik terdalam Tao. Tao mendesah dengan keras dan melenguh nikmat bersamaan dengan Kris.

"Dduizhang aannghhh nnnhhh disana aakkhhh lebih dalam uuhhh cepatthhh,"

"Aaakhhh tentu _baby_ aakkhhh yeaahhh," Kris terus menaikkan pinggulnya dan tidak lupa menaik turunkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Tao.

"Akkkhhh... Ssshhh... Ooohhh," Kris udah mulai akan klimaks kembali. Dengan cepat dia menaikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menindih Tao tanpa mengeluarkan kejantannya. Setelahnya Kris menggejot tubuh Tao dengan liar dan ganas, sebelum akhinya mereka berdua klimaks dan menyerukan nama kekasih mereka masing-masing.

**-oOo-**

"Hallo~ Krissie yang cantik dan Chansie yang imut huahahaha." Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam dorm EXO. Bukan hanya Kai tetapi juga member yang lain begitu melihat kehadiran dua _namja_ dari kamar BaekYeol

. Siapa yang tidak tertawa melihat Chanyeol dan Kris memakai pakaian maid khusus wanita ditambah bando hewan dengan membawa nampan minuman diruang tengah dorm. Terima kasih pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mendandani mereka dan Lay yang memberikan bondu telinga kucing pada Chanyeol dan telinga anjing pada Kris.

"Ow ow ow thungguh wanita yang thangat thexy rrrraaarrr wakakakak," Sehun mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disebelah Kai yang sama keadaannya dengan Sehun.

"Ya ampun Kris, kau benar-benar... aish aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku," ucap Suho yang langsung memeluk Lay dan tertawa dipunggunya.

"Andai saja aku boleh memfoto kalian," ucap Xiumin.

"TIDAK!" balas Kris dan Chanyeol.

Wajah kedua seme itu sangat merah sekali karena harga diri mereka seakan diinjak-injak saat ini. Itu semua juga karena taruhan bodoh mereka masing-masing. Dan pada dasarnya mereka berdua seri, yaitu 8 ronde tanpa henti. Tadinya mereka tidak menentukan siapa yang kalah dan yang menang, tapi karena uke mereka Tao dan Baekhyunlah penyebab mereka seperti ini.

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya, tidak ada jatah lemonan selama satu tahun!" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol membeku waktu itu.

"Kalau Kris-ge tidak mau, aku tidak mau bersama Kris-ge lagi." Ucap Tao yang langsung membuat Kris mengiyakan permintaan sang kekasihnya waktu itu.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir sebagai maid dorm dengan pakaian maid wanita sexy. Sungguh memalukan sekali. Sedangkan Tao dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terikik pelan dan memberi tos satu sama lainnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Park Chanyeol... Ini semua salahmu," desis Kris dengan aura yang menyeramkan, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup dan lari dari samping Kris.

"Huwaaa tolong! Tao tolong aku dari kejaran nagamu yang mulai psycho"

"Kembali kemari kau Chanyeol. Akan kupatahkan lehermu sekarang grahahaha,"

**END**

**Iya deh author tahu ff ini gaje banget dan super duper jelek. Bahkan author sendiri agak enggan uploadnya **

**Tapi yah apa mau dikata? Udah terlanjut kan? Bubur sudah menjadi nasi goreng(?)**

**Review Please**


End file.
